


Liquid Courage

by FaustianFamiliar



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), I hope I did this guy justice, Missionary Position, Size Difference, Size Kink, it’s been hard to try and write anything lately so you get what you get lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianFamiliar/pseuds/FaustianFamiliar
Summary: Muriel’s been drinking and it gets him hot for the apprentice.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 183





	Liquid Courage

It had taken nearly an entire barrel of ale, but Muriel was finally, hilariously, inebriated. Though several of our friends had offered us a place to stay that night to save us the walk through the woods, Muriel insisted on going home - though this was hardly unusual for him, the suggestive glances he was directing at me, more numerous the drunker he became, made me think that sleeping it off was not what he had planned. 

We burst through the door to the hut later that night, greeted by Inanna with little more than a brief, sleepy glance from the furs on the floor, and settled side by side onto our bed. 

Muriel’s breath was hot and sweet from the alcohol, brushing against my skin as he leaned his forehead heavily against mine. He opened his mouth as though to speak, but paused for a beat and snapped it shut instead. That was hardly unusual for Muriel, and I quietly waited for him to process what he wanted to say, enjoying the warmth of his skin against mine. Instead, he surprised me by huffing gently into the space between us and then sealing our lips together in a deep kiss. His mouth lingered over mine with a note of hesitation, gentle and searching at first, his lips working mine with a softness that his muscled body should not have been capable of. 

My breath stopped in my throat when Muriel drew his lips back over his teeth and softly bit my lower lip. My back arched under his enormous hand as the tip of his tongue plied the soft flesh. The lungful of air I had been holding came out in a quavering moan. 

Muriel pulled away, his cheeks deeply flushed. “Is this...” he paused, avoiding my eyes. “Is this ok?” 

His body betrayed his true feelings. Every muscle was corded with tension as he leaned into my space, his pupils blown out with desire, and between us, the outline of his stiff member could be seen straining heavily against his pants. 

“It’s more than ok, Muriel,” I replied, running the tips of my fingers over his chest, as hard and sculpted as a marble statue but alluring in its heat. “I want you to take me.” 

The muscles under my fingers rose and fell quicker at my words. Muriel swept forward to kiss me again, his hands running experimentally up my thigh, his gaze heated as he pulled back to drink in the sight of my form, languid and inviting beneath him. 

His voice was low as he pressed his mouth into a sensitive spot below my ear. “I need you,” he grunted, his voice remarkably husky after such little stimulation. He leaned heavily into my space which, paired with the musk of his body, made my thighs spread reflexively. Muriel normally handled me as though I were fragile, fearing the size and strength of his own body. Tonight, however, as he cupped the globe of my ass in each hand and effortlessly plucked me off the mattress and into his lap in one quick motion, I sensed that he was relishing the difference in our size and the power he had over me. His fingers closed around my breasts, kneading the supple flesh as his mouth trailed languidly down my neck. My nipples grew erect beneath his touch, and he brushed his thumbs back and forth across each pert nub. He pushed my bosoms together and kissed the exposed cleavage with mounting hunger. The noise that escaped him as he devoured me with kisses was unrestrained, a groan of desperate lust that hummed in his chest, and I couldn’t help but look down at him with surprise. Muriel’s lovemaking was normally like the roar of a distant waterfall - quiet, but fierce. Tonight was like taking a boat over the edge of that waterfall and crashing through every wave on the way down. The alcohol had clearly given him boldness, which became all the more apparent as my top was tugged down my arms to fully uncover my breasts and Muriel sealed his mouth over my nipple. I squirmed under his touch, gasping when his fingers brushed my knee beneath my skirt and grazed up my thigh with velvety smoothness. His tongue worked my nipple into a stiff, sensitive peak as his fingers found the heat between my legs. His fingertip slid over my hole, coating it in the slick of my arousal. I whimpered as I felt a heavy throb against my leg - touching my wet slit had made Muriel’s cock excited, and his hips rolled toward me eagerly. 

He grazed the tip of his finger across the engorged bundle of nerves, making me moan in earnest and clutch at the back of his neck to pull him into a heated kiss. 

His head dipped below my view as he spread my legs to make room for himself and settled between my thighs. His mouth was unbearably gentle against my thigh, the heat of his breath so tantalizing against my lips that I curled my toes to keep myself from shoving his tongue against my sex. He kissed my mound, pointedly avoiding the place I wanted him most, and an unbidden whine of frustration crossed my lips. 

He relented with an appreciative chuckle, and I felt the heated slide of tongue against skin as he licked me open and caressed my clit. My legs trembled as he lapped eagerly at my cunt, each stroke like an electric current that passed from his body to mine. His tongue slipped between my folds, tasting my entrance and dragging his tongue back across my clit with firm, deliberate strokes, then slid two fingers inside me to caress me from the inside. 

I cried out in startled appreciation and bucked underneath him, overwhelmed with pleasure. I expected him to anxiously stop and check on me, as he usually did when I reacted strongly, but shocked me by deepening his strokes and licking me faster. His boldness was enough to bring me to verge of orgasm, a lewd, needy whimper escaping me as my walls began to shudder around his fingers. 

“Keep doing that, Muriel,” I pleaded between gasps. “You’re going to make me cum.” 

We reached for one another automatically, Muriel’s free hand finding mine and lacing our fingers together. 

Pulsing pleasure commanded every sense. It raised my pleading whimpers to a scream of ecstasy, the thrilling torment of his mouth so divine I thrashed against the blankets. I crossed my ankles behind his head, pushing him deeper and sealing his lips over my throbbing organ. He plunged his fingers inside me until my juices were coating his knuckles, his tongue lashing my clit relentlessly as we rode the climax out together, even as my grip on his hand increased to white-knuckled fervor. 

As the sensations subsided, Muriel raised his head to look at me, raking the back of his hand across his stubble with eyes sparkling mischievously.

He climbed on top of me on his hands and knees, watching my face with interest as I fumbled with his pants and pushed them down over his hips to free his cock. It sprang from the folds of fabric eagerly, smooth and hard, a thick bead of precum oozing from the head. My mouth watered at the sight of it. My anticipation grew as he positioned himself, his member thick and unwieldy even in his sizable hand. 

He tilted his hips and rubbed up against me, sliding his length through my wetness until his cock glistened in the low light. His eyelids fluttered as he groaned, and I found myself suppressing a smile. He was letting down his barriers and letting me see his pleasure, and I hardly dared to point it out in case he shied away. 

The head of Muriel’s member was hard as steel against my hole. He leveled his gaze at me, fully flushed with the heat of arousal, and waited for my permission. 

I clung to Muriel’s biceps, my fingernails digging half-moons into his skin. He was looming over me, so huge that he blocked the light coming from the embers in the fireplace. He could cover me entirely with his body. 

“Come here, big guy,” I lilted, grabbing his hips and sliding his length past my lips. 

I felt the low, sweet burn of being stretched by his girth as he pressed into me, pausing so I could adjust to his size. Muriel was massive, especially where it counted, and my head tilted back into the pillow as he slowly put more weight onto his cock and seated his full length inside me to fill me completely. Our eyes met, Muriel’s expression softening as we gazed at one another, affection and longing shown in every feature. He stroked my cheek gently with his thumb. 

We waited a few beats for my body to accommodate him, and then he began a gentle rhythm, easing our bodies together until we were moving as one. He grunted with pleasure - my favorite sound in all the world - raw and rugged like he was. 

He rutted against me, and then said something I was not prepared for. 

“Hold on.” 

He grabbed one wrist in each hand, or more accurately, half my forearm, and pinned them above my head, his large hands holding me down against the mattress as his lovemaking gained speed. I sank into the bed with each thrust, the creak of the headboard matching the brutal pace of our bodies. He made my drenched hole take his cock over and over, bouncing me up and down mercilessly. I was little more than a willing vessel for his pleasure, and every nerve inside me sang with satisfaction as his length slid back and forth across them. Muriel’s growls of pleasure as he impaled me with his length only made me wetter. 

His body went rigid as he took a shuddering breath, his jaw clenching as his eyes squeezed shut and his brows furrowed. He whispered a single word, his voice low but so thick with passion and desire my loins nearly melted. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, his eyes still tightly closed. “Oh, fuck.” 

I had a new favorite sound. 

Muriel’s cock convulsed and released volleys of hot, white cum inside me, every inch buried in the welcoming swelter of my cunt as his face contorted with bliss, both of us panting with each forceful throb of his member. 

He paused to catch his breath, looking down at me as both of us erupted into a peal of joyful laughter. 

“Muriel...wow,” I managed, cupping his flushed face. 

His blush deepened as he looked away, his expression slightly embarrassed but the smile still playing at the corners of his mouth. 

“Do you think,” he replied, “that we could get the name of that ale?”


End file.
